sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Jungle Book (2016 film)
RWBY Chibi is a comedic animated spin-off of RWBY compromising 24 3-6 minute long episodes. It was first announced as part of Rooster Teeth's 13th Anniversary celebration on April 1, 2016, and Episode 1 premiered on May 7, 2016. Its first season concluded on October 15, 2016. Each episode consists of several scenes where aspects of RWBY's characters are usually exaggerated for comic effect. The episodes follow no strict chronological order, nor do they follow strict canon of the main show. In January 2017, Rooster Teeth, Warner Bros. Entertainment, Universal Studios, Amblin Partners, Legendary Entertainment and Syncopy Inc. confirmed that a second season would launch on May 13 on Rooster Teeth First and May 20 on YouTube. Cast *Christine Marie Cabanos as Ruby Rose *Cristina Vee as Weiss Schnee *Vanessa Marshall as Blake Belladonna *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Yang Xiao Long, Samantha Ireland, Additional Voices *Frank Welker as Zwei, Additional Voices *Blair Underwood as Jaune Arc *Grey DeLisle Griffin as Nora Valkyrie, Additional Voices *Kari Wahlgren as Pyrrha Nikos *Kevin M. Richardson as Shopkeep, Additional Voices *Troy Baker as Lie Ren, Additional Voices *Matthew Mercer as Sun Wukong, Additional Voices *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Neptune Vasilias *Ron Perlman as Professor Ozpin *James J. Cummings as Peter Port, Silhouette Person *Laura Bailey as Lisa Lavender, Additional Voices *Cynthia McWilliams as Emerald Sustrai *Erica Lindbeck as Cinder Fall, Additional Voices *Roger Craig Smith as Mercury Black, Additional Voices *Crispin Freeman as Roman Torchwick *Gideon Emery as Neopolitan *Travis Willingham as Narrator, Additional Voices *Steven Blum as Announcer, Additional Voices *Eden Riegel as Penny Polendina *Cree Summer as Velvet Scarlatina *Matthew Broderick as Taiyang Xiao Long *Patton Oswalt as Bartholomew Oobleck *Elizabeth Maxwell as Winter Schnee *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Voice Director #1, Additional Voices *Richard Epcar as Voice Director #2, Additional Voices *Vic Mignogna as Qrow Branwen *Cassandra Lee Morris, Kyle McCarley and Max Mittelman as Additional Voices Development A spin-off series of the show, RWBY Chibi, was announced by Haddock in April 2016. RWBY Chibi can be described as a comedy series consisting of two to five segments per episode. Episodes have a run time of about three to seven minutes. The series uses both the RWBY characters and world, but is animated in a different art style. RWBY Chibi is not considered to be canon, with characters repeatedly breaking the fourth wall. The first season premiered on May 7, 2016, and consisted of 24 episodes, which were aired weekly at the usual RWBY release time on Saturdays. It concluded on October 15, 2016, just one week before the release of the RWBY Volume 4 premiere. A second season of RWBY Chibi premiered on Rooster Teeth's web site on May 13th, 2017. The actors who didn't return from RWBY such as Mae Whitman, Bryce Dallas Howard, Catherine Cavadini, Johnny Yong Bosch, Reese Witherspoon, Josh Keaton, Matthew Mercer, Kimberly Brooks, Tara Strong, Paul Reubens, Natalie Lander and Yuri Lowenthal in which they were replaced by the new actors Christine Marie Cabanos, Cristina Vee, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Blair Underwood, Kari Wahlgren, Troy Baker, Matthew Mercer, Laura Bailey, Cynthia McWilliams, Erica Lindbeck, Roger Craig Smith, Kevin Michael Richardson, Eden Riegel and Crispin Freeman. Episodes Season 1 (2016) Seson 2 (2017) External links *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt5660680/ RWBY Chibi] at the Internet Movie Database Category:2016 web series debuts Category:American web series Category:Animated internet series Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Comedy web series Category:Monsters in fiction Category:RWBY Category:Schools in fiction Category:Film scores by Michael Giacchino Category:Film scores by Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Films directed by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Films directed by Tim Burton Category:Films directed by Colin Trevorrow Category:Films directed by Frank Darabont Category:Films directed by Richard Donner Category:Films directed by Joss Whedon Category:Films directed by Robert De Niro Category:Films directed by Stephen Sommers Category:Films directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films directed by Christopher Nolan Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:Films directed by Tobe Hooper Category:Films directed by Joe Dante Category:Films directed by John Landis Category:Screenplays by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Screenplays by Roger Allers Category:Screenplays by Frank Darabont Category:Screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Screenplays by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Screenplays by Sofia Coppola Category:Screenplays by John Landis Category:Screenplays by Chris Terrio